La Hora Señalada
by RaizerMLP
Summary: La escuela puede ser un lugar muy dificil... donde ademas de aprender, se debe sobrevivir a los tediosos problemas que a diario se vive entre los estudiantes... sino lo creen... pregúntenselo a Featherweight. (One-Shot/Basado en el cortometraje del mismo nombre)


**I'm back, my friends**

**Espero que disfruten de este gran One-Shot (el primero que hago) **

**Este es el calentamiento, para luego continuar con EMDT (El Mejor Deseo de Todos)**

**Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece**

* * *

******-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**_Letras Cursivas: Pensamientos o Escrituras_**

* * *

**La Hora Señalada **

**P.O.V: Featherweight **

¿Saben algo?, durante un cierto periodo de tiempo, he sido esa clase de pony que pensaba que la escuela, por sobre todo lo demás, era solo un lugar para sobrevivir; y de hecho, para mi sorpresa, yo no era el único potro que pensaba lo mismo. Me di cuenta de eso en un día bastante peculiar; día en el que he de admitirles que... estaba horriblemente asustado, al punto en el que llegue a pensar... ¿qué rayos iba a hacer?...

Todo comenzó en el lugar que solía denominarlo como "La zona de supervivencia"… así es... dicha zona era el patio de recreo... lo único que me separaba de esa zona de supervivencia era el salón de clases, en el momento en el que terminaba la hora del recreo que solo tenia una corta duración de 30 minutos, pero a pesar de eso, incluso en el mismísimo salón corría el gran riesgo de tener problemas.

El día se encontraba iluminado con los hermoso rayos de sol ecuestre; Sol que nuestra muy amada Princesa Celestia nos traía todos los días. Los pajaritos tarareaban en un sonoro ritmo completamente tranquilizador, y todos mis compañeros ponis se encontraban jugando en el "zona de supervivencia".

Yo por otro lado, podría decir que no era un pony de muchos amigos, me encontraba solo, recostado en el suave y húmedo pasto, tomando fotos con mi preciada cámara.

Díganme una cosa... ¿ustedes me llamarían loco si les dijera que, a quien consideraba mi mas grande amiga en todo el mundo era a nada mas y nada menos que a mi propia cámara fotográfica?... Pues, obviamente si, y no solo eso, de hecho, lo que les digo es muy cierto, mi cámara era mi mejor amiga y nadie mas, llámenme loco, desquiciado o como ustedes quieran... nada va apartarme de mi preciada cámara de alta calidad, somos muy buenos amigos desde que tan solo era un pequeño bebe Pegaso.

En fin, con seriedad en el asunto, seguía jugando con mi cámara, tomando muchas fotos a todo cuanto respira, y mientras hacia eso, pude apreciar a la odiosa Diamond Tiara hablando con la igual odiosa Silver Spoon, a Dinky Doo jugando en el sube y baja con el pequeño Pipsqueak, y a las muy traviesas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo balanceándose de un lado a otro en los 3 columpios.

Debía admitir que el pequeño parque se veía muy activo y divertido, los ánimos estaban por las nubes; Sin embargo, ver todo eso ni siquiera levantaba mis ansias de jugar, no soy un potro de jugar en parques, me gustaba jugar mucho mas con mi cámara, de vez en cuando, pocas cosas me llamaban la atención... y lo que vi al frente de mi fue uno de esos casos.

El asunto era que mi estomago crujía como un monstruo oculto entre los arbusto, no había comido nada, y ya no tenia suficientes bits para comprarme un pequeño tentempié y saciar mi hambre... fue cuando pude ver a varios de mis compañeros de clase.

Era un grupo de 4 potros: Un unicornio de color grisáceo ópalo y crin naranja, un poco rellenito llamado Snips, su cutie mark era la de unas tijeras, otro unicornio de color ámbar y crin turquesa, delgado y mas alto que Snips llamado Snails, tenia la cutie mark de un caracol, un potrillo terrestre color salmón y crin azulada, llamado First Base, el no tenia cutie mark aun, y finalmente otro potrillo terrestre de color gris y crin negra, igual de regordete que Snips, llamado Mark Twinklecookie su cutie mark eran la de un cubierto y un cuchillo. Este ultimo tenia una lonchera con 2 ricos y deliciosos sándwiches, ambas rellenas de jalea de cereza con Margaritas, unas de mis comidas preferidas... Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver dichos Sandwiches, pero sobre todo porque dichos sándwiches le pertenecían a Mark.

Mark no era un mal pony, de hecho, era uno de los estudiantes mas tranquilos de mi salón de clases, pero sin dudas lo que hacia muy especial al potrillo grisaceo, era su increíble generosidad. Ese potro siempre compartía todo con todos, y nunca se molestaba en regalar cualquier cosa, además Mark provenía de una familia muy adinerada, por lo que a menudo traía muchos regalos y se los repartía a sus compañeros de clases, y debo decirles, eran regalos muy buenos... y bien costosos.

Así que yo pensé: "Si el no tenia problemas para repartir regalos tan complicados, y tan costosos... ¿Qué problema iba a ver con un simple sándwich?".

Y así, con el valor suficiente, me puse de pie, y comencé a caminar directamente hacia el grupo, solo pensando en el hambre que tenia, y decidido a pedirle Mark, uno de esos deliciosos sándwiches de jalea de cereza y margaritas.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar hacia Mark, pero... cruel destino y desdicha es el que me llego a tocar.

Con la prisa que tenia no me había dado cuenta de que la odiosa Diamond Tiara había pasado justo en frente de mi, ella como de costumbre con sus cualidades de mala pony, me hiso un intencional puntapié con su pata trasera, haciendo que me balanceara hacia adelante.

No pude detenerme a tiempo... y a causa de eso... termine tropezándome con el pobre Mark.

El impulso hiso que Mark se moviera bruscamente, como la lonchera estaba abierta, ocurrió lo impensable. No uno, sino ambos sándwiches habían sido tirados al suelo, y da la mera casualidad de que ambos sándwiches cayeron un charco sucio que estaba justo abajo de todos.

Al ver como los sándwiches se mojaron con el mugriento charco, abrí los ojos de par en par; mis posibilidades de satisfacer mi apetito se habían esfumado por completo... pero peor fue mi reacción al ver la cara de Mark.

Su cara regordeta reflejaba una expresión intimidante y llena de ira encerrada, como si quisiera golpear a alguien.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía a Mark de esa forma, enserio quería arreglar la situación y disculparme con el por mi torpeza, pero el ambiente de la situación se puso en mi contra, y se empezó a calentar mucho mas cuando los idiotas de Snips, Snails y First Base comenzaron a hablarle a Mark con provocaciones.

-Wooow ¿enserio Mark? -comento burlonamente First Base.

-¿No vas a defenderte? ¡tumbo tus sándwiches! -le siguió con grito bromista Snips.

-Yo que tu le doy su merecido al fotógrafo flacucho -se unió Diamond Tiara para hundirme aun mas.

-Pelea, pelea, ¡Pelea! -empezó a repetir varias veces Snails, avivando mucho mas el ambiente.

Y así en menos tiempo de lo que yo esperaba, los gritos de los otros ponis se unieron a los de Snails, gritando y repitiendo "Pelea" cada vez con mas fuerza.

Yo ya no sabia que hacer, estaba sudando litros, y aparte del hambre atroz, los nervios me estaban encogiendo hasta quedar del tamaño de una termita, mientras que a la vez observaba a Mark, quien aun seguía sin cambiar la expresión... el me miraba de esa forma, yo lo miraba con cordura pero por dentro en realidad estaba muerto de miedo.

El ambiente seguía fluyendo alborotadamente, con la palabra "pelea" repitiéndose una y otra veces en boca de todos. Ya sentía yo que Mark me golpearía en cualquier momento cuando en realidad el pony gris y gordito aun seguía sin moverse, y la tensión se incrementaba mucho mas a medida que el tiempo pasaba, estaba a punto de estallar, pero sabia que si hacia eso iba a empeorar las cosas.

Fue cuando de repente, entre todos los ruidos que había, logre oír la voz de la pony quien consideraba "mi salvadora".

-¡¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?!.

La maestra Cheerilee hiso acto de presencia metiéndose entre el altercado.

-¡¿Quiénes son los ponis que planean pelearse en mi presencia!?.

Tras la pregunta de la poni mayor, todos los pequeños ponis nos señalaron a mi y a Mark .

Finalmente tras la respuesta a su pregunta, con semblante autoritario, la maestra escolar ordeno.

-¡Jovenes Featherweight y Mark Twinklecookie, ustedes dos no van a pelarse, no mientras estén dentro de esta escuela!

En ese momento sentí un gran alivio, porque sabia que aun estaría a salvo... por ahora

-¡Ahora los quiero a todos de vuelta al salón, la hora del recreo se termino! -sentencio finalmente la maestra Cheerilee.

Después de esos espantosos minutos que parecieron horas, por fin ese sufrimiento había terminado, por ese momento estaría a salvo dentro del salón del clases, era mejor estar allí dentro que en la zona de supervivencia... pero esto apenas era el comienzo, lo anterior apenas era la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta que se avecinaba... créanme que tan solo estaba a un paso para entrar al mismísimo tártaro que me iba a ser pedazos. Era irónico, pensar que todo este calvario había comenzado por un simple emparedado de jalea.

* * *

El salón se encontraba en completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de la maestra Cheerilee impartiendo aprendizaje a sus queridos alumnos. No obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho de que... tanto Mark como mi persona seguíamos siendo el centro de atención de todo el salón.

Yo me hacia el ignorante pero aun así podía escuchar a cada estudiante chismear sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, incluso logre escuchar que ya estaban planificando un lugar y una hora para la dichosa "pelea del siglo".

Era molesto, no quería seguir escuchando sobre el tema, pero se me hacia difícil, entre mas ignoraba el hecho, mas me presionaba mis propios pensamientos... pues era así, sabia que había metido la pata en una zanja muy profunda.

Luego de unos segundos comencé a sentir unos pequeños toques de papel, era la odiosa Silver Spoon y trataba de entregarme un mensaje escrito, tanto en su mirada como en la de Diamond Tiara pude notar esa sensación de malicia, por lo que ya sabia a donde iban los tiros.

Abrí la carta improvisada y dentro de ella había un escrito

"_La hora marcada es a las 12 en punto... prepárate para la paliza de tu vida_" decía la carta

Ahora si podía decir que no quería salir del salón nunca.

Mire al frente donde estaba el puesto de Mark, quien también tenia a su lado izquierdo a Snips y Snails. Ambos unicornios voltearon a verme, Snips maléficamente me hiso la famosa mueca de "te cortaran la garganta", mientras que Snails me susurro las palabras de "estas muerto" silenciosamente. Luego Mark volteo a verme, todavía con esa espantosa expresión asesina.

Esto ahora si se me fue de los cascos, jamás creí que me iba a meter en un lio tan grande, y era un hecho de que todos me querían ver con moretones en todo el cuerpo, pero... si bien tenia a un grupo de ponis en mi contra, también contaba con el apoyo de otros ponis mas amables, por ejemplo, mi amigo mas cercano Shady Daze, quien era mi compañero del periódico escolar y quien estaba a mi lado, era uno de ellos... además también contaba con el apoyo de Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, Twist e inclusive el Pequeño Pipsqueak.

Como Shady me veia con los pelos de punta, trato de tranquilizarme con unas palabras de aliento.

-Tranquilo Feather todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

De alguna forma, sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme un poco... pero no lo suficiente, aun tenia a un Mark Twinklecookie enojado y amenazante tras mi sombra.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y las clases ya habían terminado... llegando a la hora libre la maestra Cheerilee y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir poco a poco, la gran mayoría me veía como si fuera el ultimo día de mi vida, o como si fueran a darme el sentido pésame... cielos ¿realmente creen que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Mark?... es decir, en el caso de que me llegase a enfrentar a el ¿tendría alguna posibilidad de vencerlo?, ¿o el con su ventaja física me derrotaría fácilmente? es que solo tienen que mirarme para que se den cuenta, no cuento con un buen cuerpo fisico para pelear.

Ahora debía pensar en otra cosa, el salón de clases ya dejo de ser una opción de refugio.

Snips, Snails y First Base pasaron a mi lado y claramente, ellos eran los que mas querían la cosa.

-Mueeeerto... -musito casi inaudible First Base, pasando a mi lado... pero igual logre oírlo muy bien.

Ya todos habían salido del salón, los únicos que quedamos fuimos Mark y yo, nuestras miradas se encontraron a una distancia considerable y en ningún momento se lograron apartar, aquellos ojos azules reflejaban una rigurosidad tal, que hasta podría decir que cambiaria mi forma de ver el mundo, asi paso ese buen rato incomodo, hasta el contacto visual finalmente se rompió cuando Mark salió del salón, quedándome totalmente solo.

* * *

Dicen que cuando quieres desahogarte, el mejor lugar para hacerlo es en el baño, pues debía ir allí de inmediato, realmente necesitaba desahogarme para no perder los estribos o para no expulsar la desayuno que aun no había comido, así es... porque todavía tengo hambre, a parte de que ya solo faltaba una hora para la ya muy comentada "hora señalada".

Llegue al baño mas cercano de mi salón, no quería ir al patio de juegos, porque sabia que allí me esperarían un montón de estudiantes pedantes que comenzarían a atormentarme con el tema de "la pelea del siglo".

Decidí lavarme los cascos y la cara en el fregadero, para luego ver mi exhausto rostro frente al espejo; dicho rostro me decía … "_Ay Feather, mira hasta donde has llegado ¿qué puedes hacer para arreglarlo_".

Luego de un rato mirándome en el espejo, logre notar por el reflejo de la misma, algo escrito en una de las paredes del baño, ese fue el colmo de los colmos, ya ni siquiera en el baño estaba a salvo.

Lo escrito en la pared decía: "_Feither vs Mark_"

Yo veía con completa perplejidad aquella escritura, solo para voltearme y luego darme cuenta de que al lado contrario, estaba la pared mas grande y tenia mas escrituras parecidas, e inclusive... mas creativas.

"_El Camarografo vs El Cocinero, El Pobre vs El Rico, El Flacucho contra el Gordito Weight vs Twinklecookie" _yun sinfín de escrituras mas en esa pared.

Enserio ya no sabia si seguir soportando esto.

Repentinamente luego de ver toda esa salvajada, me di cuenta que no estaba solo en el baño.

De una puertas que daba al retrete, salió nada mas y nada menos que Mark.

Por tercera vez nuestras miradas se volvieron a entrelazar en el ambiente característicamente silencioso del sanitario, lo único que se oía era el gotear del fregadero. La conexión visual entre los 2 se extendió por unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente, fue Mark, el que salió del baño.

Mi corazón después de eso volvió a recobrar su pulso... cielos Mark, enserio amigo perdóname, no tengo intensiones de hacerte daño.

* * *

Decidí quedarme en el baño hasta que se hiciera la hora señalada, el momento de la verdad había llegado, ya eran las 12 del mediodía y estaba solo en el salón.

Le pedi a Shady Daze y a quienes me apoyaban que me acompañaran para no estar solo, pero aun así, a pesar de estar en compañía, sentía aquella sensación tan familiar que hoy me afecto en todo el día... estaba temblando como si tuviera síndrome de Parkinson ¿miedo? ¿es esa la sensación?... pues... a la hora de la verdad si que lo es.

Shady poso firmemente su casco en mi hombro.

-No se que hacer... -susurre por lo bajo, con completo desanimo.

-No tienes que hacer esto Feither -propuso Shady.

-Cierto amigo, olvídate de todo eso y vete a casa tranquilo, ya veras que no pasara nada -apoyo esta vez Apple Bloom asintiendo junto con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Pero... eso me convertirá en un cobarde -opine.

-Un cobarde muy sabio -agrego esta vez Twist.

Después de todo comencé a reconsiderarlo.

-Tu decides Feither .

Finalmente Shady y los demás se retiraron del salón, dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos.

Después de pensarlo varias veces, me di cuenta de que, en cierto modo, Shady y los demás tenían razón, no tenia que hacer esto, si es solo para complacer a esos tonto estudiantes pretensiosos ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? soy consiente de mis propias decisiones, y no me debe importar lo que los demás piensen sobre ello, soy libre... nadie me puede controlar o hundir para su beneficio.

Pero, el hecho es que aun había un problema... y ese problema era Mark.

¿Qué es lo que voy a tener que hacer para arreglar el asunto con el?

…

Bueno... supongo que podre resolverlo al día siguiente cuando este con Mark a solas... aunque muchas veces hoy tuve la oportunidad de arreglar la situación, las veces en el que he estado a solas con Mark, pero supongo que no lo pensé en ese momento, porque estaba muy asustado.

Tras ordenarme física y psicológicamente decidí por fin, salir de la escuela, junto con mis alforjas y mi preciada cámara. A mi lado derecho, mas alejado, estaban los estudiantes esperándome para la gran pelea, mientras que a mi lado izquierdo, venia el carruaje bus escolar tirado por un pony, dicho carruaje me llevaría a mi pacifica y tranquila casa.

Elegí el camino del mas sabio, me monte al carruaje y hasta ahí había llegado mi calvario.

Como era de esperarse, los demás estudiantes vieron como yo me marchaba y empezaban a gritarme comentarios negativos... cosas como "perdedor, cobarde, tonto" fueron los comentarios que llegue a oír.

Libre de todo pensamiento dañino, por fin estaba en paz, y comencé a caminar hasta los ultimos asientos del carruaje bus.

Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa... cuando me di cuenta de que... a parte del conductor del carruaje, no era el único que estaba solo con el.

Justo en uno de los asientos de la ultima columna del carruaje, estaba sentado... Mark... junto con su lonchera y sus alforjas.

Mis ojos se pelaron de golpe, mientras que Mark poseía una expresión serena... como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estaba súper confundido, pero a la vez también lo comprendía.

Tome asiento al lado de el, en el momento no nos llegamos a mirar... hasta que yo finalmente decidí romper la barrera invisible.

-Lo siento -dije cabizbajo y con pena.

Mark conecto su mirada con la mía, y por primera vez hablo, con algo de seriedad.

-No debería existir motivos para disculparte.

-¿No debería? -dude.

-No.

-Pues la hay... y lo sabes.

Mark suspiro y se quito los lentes que tenia puestos.

-No te preocupes... comprendo que fue un accidente nada mas... seria una mentira si te dijera que en la escuela no ocurren accidentes -rio Mark un poco.

-Todo fue culpa de esa odiosa de Diamond Tiara, ella fue la que causo todo -opine

-Lo se -me respondió

Tras esa aclaración, puse un semblante confundido.

-Espera... si tu lo sabias ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos solos? -pregunte curioso

Mark colgó una pequeña reacción de tristeza ante mi duda

-Porque... tenia miedo -aclaro tímidamente

Tras eso, toque su hombro

-Yo también tenia miedo Mark... incluso me llegaba a paralizar todo el tiempo... mi mente se bloqueaba y no lo soportaba... pero debía controlarme, porque...

-Así se sobrevive en la escuela -me interrumpió Mark

Coincidencia, quien lo diría, el momento fue obvio, ambos comenzamos a reír, porque pensábamos exactamente igual. Las risas fueron interrumpidas por el crujir de mi estomago vacío.

-Vaya... de tanto alboroto olvide comer, lastima que ya no tengas ese rico sándwich -aclare melancólico tocándome la pansa

-Que bah, la verdad es que siempre guardo una provisión de emergencia -dijo Mar divertido

-¿Deberás? -pregunte

En ese instante, Mark revisa en sus alforjas, y saca de una bolsa, un sándwich similar al primero que vi en la escuela

-Siempre se debe estar preparado para ir a la escuela y sobrevivir -afirmo Mark sonriente

-Gracias Mark, eres grande ¿sin resentimientos?

-Sin resentimientos... amigo

Y así, Mark y yo tras ese enredo, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, me alegraba saber que no era el único pony que pensaba que la escuela era un lugar para sobrevivir, dándome cuenta de que la amistad no tiene limites.

Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que pueden ser compatibles contigo, sin tu ni siquiera saberlo, incluso a quien consideras tu peor enemigo, puede convertirse en tu mejor amigo, y que un problema, puede traer también una nueva amistad, esa y muchas mas son las lecciones que aprendí muy bien con Mark...

Porque a veces... "la hora señalada" puede significar también "la hora de hacer un nuevo amigo".

**FIN :)**

* * *

**Como están mis amigos, los he extrañado tanto, no tienen idea, estoy feliz de estar aquí de regreso con ustedes.**

**Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza tan exagerada... hace muchísimo tiempo que no me metía en esta pagina, y siéndoles honestos, ademas de la muy extensa universidad, la ganas de meterme en la pagina también eran pocas, y por un lado esto lo ****temía, yo sabia que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.**

**Pero bien, lo bueno se hace esperar ¿no? jeje (si es que claro consideras que hago buenas historias, al fin y al cabo es tu opinión la que importa).**

**En fin, les hablare sobre este muy interesante One-Shot, que la verdad me encanto bastante escribirla. Veran, este fic estaba basado en un cortometraje venezolano (titulado con el mismo nombre) que vi en el cine, y la historia es casi la misma, con la diferencia de que aquí, yo le agregue algunos detalles para que el fic recobrara sentido y se apegara al buen estilo de MLP, simplemente la vi en la oportunidad perfecta y me inspire de golpe. Ademas de eso, me sentí identificado con este fic, ya que yo en la escuela, también pase por lo mismo, algo triste si les digo, pero lo supere con el paso del tiempo**

**En cuanto a El Mejor Deseo de Todos, pues prepárense porque continuara... ya les tengo preparado el siguiente capitulo, y bueno, ya no tengo nada mas que decir... solo, estoy de vuelta ;)**

******************************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


End file.
